


Gema

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Amuse
Genre: Established Relationship, Lazy Sex, Love, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 14:28:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21210068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “De verdad, ¿de cuándo estamos juntos puedes recordar aún solo una ocasión en que no haya tenido gana de ti, Haru?”





	Gema

**Gema**

Le gustaba esa película. Le había gustado hasta ese punto, y habría seguido con mucho gusto viéndola, si Takeru no hubiera sido de otra opinión.

Desde algunas semanas los dos se habían visto saltuariamente, a causa del rodaje de ambos, y Haruma tenía que admitir que llegado a ese punto la gana que tenía de él había superado límites humanamente soportables.

Lo que lo había sorprendido había sido el momento. Se habían tumbado en el sofá después de la cena, y el mayor no había mostrado de querer que la noche tomara una dirección diferente, pues Miura se había adecuado y se había concentrado en la pantalla, en vez que en su novio.

Se había apenas dado cuenta que el otro se estuviera moviendo, antes de encontrarlo encima a sí, la boca firmemente anclada a su garganta, los gemidos que llegaban a sus orejas, haciendo adaptar fácilmente su mente a ese neto cambio de dirección.

“Take...” murmuró. “De verdad, pensaba que no tuvieras gana, ¿sabes?”

El mayor rio bajo, alejándose un poco de él y poniéndose en pie, librándose rápido de su ropa y haciendo lo mismo con él.

“¿Yo?” preguntó, arqueando el ceño y volviendo a horcajadas en él, poniendo los brazos alrededor de su cuello. “De verdad, ¿de cuándo estamos juntos puedes recordar aún solo una ocasión en que no haya tenido gana de ti, Haru?”

Haruma levantó una ceja, no osando contestar.

Dios, cuanto lo amaba en momentos como eso.

Cada vez que lo miraba, Takeru le parecía un diamante crudo. Había algo en él y en su comportamiento que lo hacía parecer delicado, que le hacía tener gana de abrazarlo, protegerlo, curarse de él, antes que le recordara cuanto poseyera otro lado, cuanto supiera cambiar rápido su cara y volverse en ese Takeru dedicado solamente a él, lo que como en ese instante era capaz de hacerle perder la cabeza solo mirándolo en los ojos.

No, nunca había sido ocasión en que Takeru no hubiera tenido gana de él, porque se deseaban constantemente, tanto que no osaban rechazarse, tanto que Haruma más de una vez se había sorprendido de cómo sus mentes y sus cuerpos parecieran ir de mano.

Tomó algunos segundos para estudiar los movimientos del mayor, entendiendo entonces que en esa coyuntura lo mejor era dejarle hacer lo que quería, y pues se quedó inmóvil bajo las curas de esas manos y esa boca, aguantando la respiración de vez en cuando, tanto que empezó a creer que, siguiendo en adelante de esa manera, iba a faltarle el aire.

Le agarró las caderas cuando el mayor se levantó, dejando que fuera él a bajarse, envolviendo su miembro en un agarre ardiente, teniendo éxito como cada vez de hacerlo sentir machacado por esa sensación, obteniendo toda su atención.

“Take...” murmuró Haruma, lamiendo su labio inferior y cerrando los ojos, repitiendo en una cantilena el nombre de su novio, empezando a ir al encuentro de sus movimientos con sus caderas, llevando una mano entre los dos, tratando de tener con esa el mismo ritmo creado de sus cuerpos, levantándose de la cabecera del sofá y atacando su cuello con la boca, mordiéndolo cuando se corrió dentro de él, tratando de concentrarse en el movimiento de sus dedos hasta que el mayor también hubiera llegado al orgasmo.

Después, Takeru se desmayó contra de él, y Miura sintió volver ese instinto de protección por él y lo envolvió en sus brazos, acariciándole lentamente la espalda nuda mientras trataba de respirar normalmente.

“¿Y se hubiera tenido gana de seguir viendo la película?” le preguntó tras algunos momentos, su voz baja, sin retener una sonrisa.

El mayor cogió los hombros y no se movió, quedándose con la cara apoyada contra su hombro.

“Lo habrías pedido. Pero no querías seguir viendo la película, ¿verdad?”

Haruma rio bajo, cabeceando sin responderle.

“Me has faltado.” le dijo en vez, apretándolo más fuerte contra de sí.

“No he ido a ninguna parte.”

Miura sabía que había entendido lo que quería decir, pero no insistió.

Hasta que podía, no iba a desperdiciar algún momento en que le estaba conceso de apretarlo de esa manera en sus brazos.


End file.
